


Attention

by StrangeBlueGlow



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Preacher Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBlueGlow/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once things got started, it was like that tattoo on Jesse’s shoulder was all Cassidy could see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [Preacher Kink Meme](http://preacherkinkmeme.tumblr.com/) prompt "cassidy doesn't WANT to think about tulip every time he's taking jesse from behind, but the tattoo is right there and he can't help it if his mind wanders.." which there is already a fill for, but dammit I had this half done when that went up, so it gets two.

Cassidy wasn’t sure if Tulip was luckier than Jesse, or just less stupid, and that’s how she ended up with less scars. Maybe she just took better care of her skin and all her would-be scars healed up much nicer than Jesse’s had. That would make sense. Tulip’s skin was soft, and she smelled nice. Not that Jesse smelled bad. Jesse smelled like sweat and dust and sunlight and, if he’d just gotten out of the shower, whatever soap was cheapest at the Fair ‘N’ Square the last time he bought some. But Tulip smelled like… well Cassidy didn’t know exactly what the scent was, but if he had to guess, it would be one of those fancy oils that made your skin soft and nice. Or maybe it was just the cheapest soap from the ladies’ bath things section at the Fair ‘N’ Square, Cassidy really didn’t know, but it smelled nice just the same. 

A grunt pulled Cassidy from his thoughts of Tulip, and it took him a second to realize it had came from the man whose hips he was gripping as he slammed into him.

“Jesus, Cass…” Jesse moaned pushing back against the thrusts, trying to encourage a faster pace.

Right. Jesse. It was Jesse he was pounding into. Jesse had been making breakfast and then one thing lead to another, and the preacher ended up bent over the kitchen table, pants hastily shoved down and no shirt to begin with. Once things got started, it was like that tattoo on Jesse’s shoulder was all Cassidy could see.

“Easy, I know what I’m doing here,” Cassidy teased, intentionally going slower now that he remembered what - and who - he was doing. Jesse whined in reply, but Cassidy kept his pace deliberate, a hand releasing Jesse’s hip in favor of  gripping his length and stroking slowly.

A few muttered curses escaped Jesse, and Cassidy couldn’t help but smile. He imagined Tulip wouldn’t let him get away with this much teasing. She was the kind of woman who knew what she wanted and did her damnedest to get it. She’d sure gotten him. Not that Cassidy was particularly hard to get. Tulip wouldn’t have even needed to bring the drugs along, although they were a nice bonus he’d be the last to complain about.

A needy moan pulled Cassidy’s thoughts back to the present moment again. Damn, he really was stupidly in love with that woman, thinking about her when he had a fine, responsive specimen of a man practically writhing beneath him. Or maybe it had something to do with the tattoo on the shoulder of that man, where Cassidy’s eyes kept ending up. The black ink was like a magnet for his attention. 

The tattoo was a bit daintier than Cassidy would have gone with to represent Tulip, but Jesse knew her far better than he did. There was probably a side to her that Cassidy hadn’t seen. Maybe he could get Jesse to talk about it some whiskey fueled night. But he wouldn’t bring that up now, it was probably poor taste to ask a man about his ex while pounding into him.

He tore his eyes away from the tattoo, letting them roam over the rest of Jesse’s skin, but they kept ending up in the same spot. Finally, Cassidy released Jesse’s other hip, letting his fingertips ghost over Jesse’s scars as he slid his hand up the preacher’s back, his palm coming to a rest to cover the inked tulip. 

With his attention freed, Cassidy finally focused properly on Jesse, stroking him in time with his increasingly fast thrusts before he started to lose his rhythm.

“Fuck!” Jesse moaned a few moments later, finishing and making a mess on the kitchen table, Cassidy finishing himself not a minute later, before Jesse even had time to grumble about it. He pulled out and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Jesse’s neck before letting his lips trail down that neck and across Jesse’s shoulder before they came to a rest on that tattoo.


End file.
